Secrets Told, Secrets Kept
by Moonlit Sea
Summary: RID What's a femme to do when the one you love says 'we can't be together?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Secrets Told, Secrets Kept**

**By: Moonlit Sea**

**Summary: **What's a femme to do when the one you love says 'we can't be together'? (sequel to Rogue Love)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Transformers Robots In Disguise or any of the characters, however, any _unknown_ characters are of my own creation.

**Chapter One**

It had been a few weeks since the battle against both the Decepticons and the Predacons. Raincloud spent most of her time in her room only coming out for patrol duty. Many had tried to see what was wrong with the normally cheery MG when she went to get some energon, but she just kept saying that she was fine and that there was nothing wrong then returned to her quarters.

Freespirit had tried to talk to Raincloud but she got the same answer as everyone else. She knew it had something to do with Ultra Magnus but every time she asked him about it he told her it was none of her business. One time she got so annoyed that she shouted at him and told him that it _was_ her business because anything that upset Raincloud as much as this did needed to be sorted out or she would stay in this sadden state forever.

It surprised the jet when she saw sadness and guilt in Magnus' optics, it also looked like what she said had broke his spark. She continued to tell him that if he broke Raincloud's spark she'd return to break him as anyone who hurt her friends had to deal with her. And by now every transformer, whether they be Autobot, Decepticon or Predacon were aware of just how…dangerous Freespirit could be when she got angry.

As each day past Raincloud became more and more upset and Freespirit became more and more annoyed. Prowl was getting worried about his lovers behaviour, she had been getting less and less recharge making her even more edgy. She had once snapped at Crosswise for asking if she was okay. He had to find out what was wrong for both femmes sakes, but he couldn't get a thing out of Freespirit. Every time he asked her she would just growl and mutter something about Magnus. He now sat in the recreation room staring down at his energon wondering how to solve the problem.

"Hey Prowl, how's Spirit doing?" a voice asked sitting at his table.

"I wish I knew." Not looking up at the mech.

"Don't you two share a room?" Another voice asked.

Prowl sighed, "We did… until she moved out."

"What! Why'd she do that?"

The police car shrugged, he didn't know about anything anymore. In fact, he was willing to bet that Freespirit wasn't getting _any_ recharge at all since she moved out.

"Rapid, this is serious. If we don't find out what's wrong soon…"

"Oh we're goin' to find out, Crosswise, and you're going to help us. Right Prowl."

As the bullet train and spychanger looked over at the Lamborghini they saw he hadn't moved, still in the same position he'd been since they walked in.

Rapid Run took hold of Prowl's shoulders and straightened him up shaking him a little as he said, "Snap out of it, Prowl! This isn't gonna to help Spirit."

"But she won't let me help her! Every time I ask she always mutters something about Magnus and walks off." He suddenly said.

"Should have known this had something to do with Magnus." Crosswise said annoyed. "What did that aft head say this time."

Rapid Run thought for a moment then saw Raincloud walk in looking more upset than ever, get some energon and walk out.

"I don't think Spirit's behaviour has anything to do with Magnus." He said.

"Then why…" Prowl began.

"Rain."

"Rain?" Crosswise repeated confused.

"Rain." Rapid Run confirmed. "Crosswise, do you remember a time back on Cybertron when Raincloud was upset about something?"

"Yeah, Spirit became madder and madder until she found out what upset her and 'fixed it'." Realisation suddenly hit Crosswise. "Raincloud!" he suddenly exclaimed.

"Are you saying that Spirit's angry because Raincloud is upset?" Prowl asked not believing what he was hearing.

"Those two are virtually like sisters, Prowl. They share everything with each other." Crosswise explained.

"And when one is upset the other will go out of their way to help them out and cheer them up." Rapid Run continued.

"But when the other won't tell what's wrong or denies that anything's wrong even though it's clearly visible…"

"We get what we have now." Prowl said understanding and finishing Crosswise's sentence.

Both mechs nodded.

"So what we need to do is this. Crosswise, you go and talk to Spirit, and Prowl, you ask Magnus what he said to Rain to upset her so." Rapid Run said standing.

"And you?" Prowl asked the bullet train.

"I'm afraid I've got the three o'clock route to run, Rail Spike's not feelin' too good, and I said I'd take care of it for him." Heading towards the door.

"How come I get to talk to Spirit?" Crosswise moaned slightly "She's your lover, you talk to her."

"You've known her longer than I have… And she won't talk to me." Prowl reminded getting up to find Ultra Magnus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Why have you called me here, Magnus?" Optimus Prime asked, with all that was going on back at base he didn't have time for Magnus' petty squabble over the matrix.

"I…" Ultra Magnus looked away from Optimus a fist shaking down by his side. _I can't believe I'm doing this._ He thought. "I need a favour." He forced out.

"What?" Optimus asked in surprise not believing what he was hearing.

"I need you to send Raincloud and Freespirit Rage Cliff on their next patrol route."

"But why would you want them to go there?"

Ultra Magnus looked back at the Autobot leader. "I overheard a couple of Predacons talking about a rig there." his anger clearly evident in his voice. "Now be a good _leader_ and send them."

Optimus thought for a moment before saying "Very well." He then transformed and headed back to base.

Ultra Magnus sighed and ran a hand down his face, he couldn't believe that a single femme had done this to him. When he arrived on Earth all he wanted was the matrix then he met _her_ and that's when it all started, when everything began to change.

He didn't realise how much of what he said would affect the MG, while it was all true he thought that she would get over it. That was until Freespirit told him that Raincloud was practically miserable after what happened. He'd thought about it for days, to the point where every time he turned off his optics all he could see was Raincloud's beautiful face stained with tears, it broke his spark to see that. He didn't want to admit it but he was scared, scared of having a relationship, scared of losing the one he loved to war, it all scared him. He was about to walk off when a voice called his name bringing him out of his thoughts. "What do you want, Prowl?"

"To talk."

"What about."

"Raincloud."

Ultra Magnus froze at the mention of the sliver sports car's name.

"What about her?" he asked trying to seem unaffected.

"What did you say to upset her?" Prowl asked.

"That doesn't concern you, Prowl. What happened is between Raincloud and I."

"Are you aware that she is barely functioning because of what you said." The blue and white mech shrugged pretending that he didn't care. "She gets worse by the day, I'm quite sure that soon she'll stop coming out of her room all together, even for energon." What Prowl saw next in the mech's optics truly surprised him. It was fear, fear that Raincloud would actually do such a thing. "Magnus? Is everything okay?" he asked worriedly.

Knowing he'd been caught Ultra Magnus turned his back to the Lamborghini.

"I'm fine." He lied.

Prowl smiled softly behind his faceplate, "You love her, don't you." He said softly.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Prowl. She's just a useless femme." Beginning to walk off.

Prowl chuckled, "And Spirit's a pain in the aft, but I love her all the same."

Ultra Magnus stopped and looked back at the white mech, surprise now showing in his yellow optics.

----

Freespirit knocked on Raincloud's door, she could hear crying on the other side.

"RAINCLOUD, YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW OR I'M BREAKING IT DOWN!" she shouted as she banged on the door not caring who heard or saw her.

The door opened a few moments later and Freespirit stormed in. "Okay Raincloud, you're telling me right this instant what…" her anger suddenly died upon seeing her friends tear stained face. She went over and pulled the sports car into a hug. "Rain, please tell me what's wrong. I'm worried about you, every day you seem to get sadder and sadder."

Raincloud continued to cry into Freespirit's chest as the jet walked them both over to the berth and sat them down. After a few more minutes of crying Raincloud calmed down, Freespirit pulled her away a little and looked her in the optic. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong now?" she asked in a soft voice wiping away the tears.

"I… I love him." The MG finally managed to say almost whispering.

"Who? Who do you love? And if he's broke your spark he's gonna pay dearly."

Raincloud shook her head, "Please, Spirit. Don't hurt him." Her voice sounding soft and quiet as well as pleading.

"Okay, but only because you asked so nicely. I won't beat the slag outta of him." She smiled "So tell me, who do you love?"

Raincloud looked down at the floor. "Promise you won't get mad?"

Freespirit looked at her friend in slight confusion.

"It isn't a Decepticon or Predacon is it?" Raincloud shook her head and the jet sighed in relief. "Then come on Rain, who is it? Optimus? Rapid? Sideburn?"

Raincloud couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"Sideburn? Spirit, please. I have standards you know." Looking at the now chuckling jet.

"Hey, made you laugh didn't it." She replied.

The MG gave a small smile and looked back at the ground, "Magnus." she all but whispered.

"Ultra Magnus?"

The sports car gave a nod and readied herself for all the shouting that was to come, but to her surprise there was none. She looked up at her friend to see her smiling happily. "Your not mad?" she asked.

Freespirit hugged her long time friend.

"Rain, why would I be mad? I could see that you were falling for that aft headed glitch anyway." She chuckled slightly feeling a playful slap on her arm. "I'm just sorry that he doesn't like you back."

Raincloud was about to tell her that she was wrong and that Ultra Magnus _did_ love her, but with the mech not wanting to be with her he might as well not love her.

-----

As Freespirit walked down the corridor she felt tiredness suddenly attack her systems, now that Raincloud was okay her days of non-recharging had finally caught up with her. She was determined to make it to her room though, she didn't want to worry anyone by suddenly collapsing in the corridor. As she continued on she failed to notice that she wasn't headed for her room but the room she shared with Prowl. She walked in and just made it to the berth before collapsing with exhaustion. And that was how Prowl found her hours later, he smiled now knowing that everything was going to be okay. He lay down next to her and kissed her head before going into recharge himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

When Raincloud awoke the next morning she felt slightly better for talking to Spirit, but she was still a little upset over Magnus. She decided that it was time she stopped thinking about him and move on with her life. If she didn't, it would just prove what a 'useless femme' she was. With that in mind she headed for the recreation room to get some energon.

"Hey Raincloud, you seem happier today. Is everything okay now?" a voice asked.

"Hey Mirage. Things aren't quite… right yet, but they're getting there." She gave a small smile "And talking with you has certainly brighten my day."

Mirage was both embarrassed and overjoyed at what Raincloud said. Much to Midnight Express' disappointment, he sat watching as the two sat at a table and began to talk. Getting even more jealous as he saw how the white and blue spychanger made her laugh. It wasn't fair why did it have to be _him_ that was the first the greet her, the first to see her sweet smile, the first to make her laugh. He wished he could talk to her like that, but every time he tried he'd get nervous and have to find a way out of the conversation. He sighed, life just wasn't fair.

"Ya know, if you keep staring at her like that she's gonna wonder what's wrong." A voice said interrupting his thoughts.

Midnight Express suddenly looked down at his energon realising what he was doing and missing the worried look Raincloud sent over at him.

"Why don't you go over and talk to her."

"She's too busy having fun with Mirage to notice me." He replied sadly.

"Really? Then why is she walking over here?"

Midnight Express suddenly looked up and saw Rapid Run who gestured with his head towards Raincloud, he looked over and saw that Rapid was right, Rain _was_ walking towards him. He took a quick glance at Mirage and saw the annoyed look on his face, he couldn't help but chuckle inwardly at that. He looked back at Rapid Run.

"Why is she coming over here?" he asked slightly confused and nervous.

"Maybe she's worried about you." Rapid Run replied having some humour in his voice.

"Midnight? Is everything okay?" a feminine voice asked.

Midnight looked over and was suddenly staring into blue optics.

"Uhm… everything's fine, Rain. Right Rapid." Hoping his team-mate would bail him out of the situation he found himself in. Unfortunately for him, Rapid Run had other ideas.

"I'm not sure, Midnight. You looked a little upset when I walked in." he tried to suppress the laugh that was threatening to come out at the expression on Midnight's face. "I'm goin' to see how Spirit's doin'. Hope you can cheer him up, Rain. I've tried but I don't think it's workin'." Again he had to suppress a laugh as Midnight's face screamed 'traitor'. "See you later, Midnight."

"Is it anything you can talk to me about or is it a bullet train thing?" Raincloud asked.

"It… uh…"

"I have patrol in a few minutes so if there is anything I can do to help please let me know." She placed a hand on his, "You helped me when I needed someone to talk to." She smiled "I'm here if you need to talk, okay Midnight." She said then began to walk out.

Midnight nodded absentmindedly as he watched her and when she was out of the room he slowly looked down at his hand and smiled. It was then he heard "Hey, you okay, Mirage?" he looked up to see Mirage giving him an almost murderous look. Midnight suddenly chuckled, sure Mirage may have gotten Rain's first smile and laugh but he got her first _touch._ He got up and walked towards the door smiling and giving a nod at Mirage as he walked out.

"Hey, Mirage. Talk to me." Ironhide said worriedly as he shook the F1 car gently.

"Does Rain like Midnight Express?" Mirage asked before he knew it still looking at the door.

"Huh?" Ironhide gave him a confused look.

Mirage shook his head and looked at his friend. "Never mind, 'Hide."

Ironhide suddenly chuckled. "I'm sure she's just being a friend." He said.

"He likes her. I can see it."

"Your worried she's going to choose him over you? Why would she?"

"She touched him." Mirage said.

"Is that it?! Really, Mirage. If she touched Optimus or Sideburn or even me, would you think she'd go for them… for _me_."

----

Rapid Run knocked on Freespirit and Prowl's door, no answer. He tried again after a few minutes the door opened. "Hey Prowl. How's Spirit?"

Prowl looked slightly surprised. "How'd you know she was here?"

Rapid Run chuckled, "I saw Rain a few moments ago looking happier than she was yesterday."

"How does that explain Spirit being here?"

"Prowl, you or Spirit may not know it, but after seeing to Rain and knowing that she's okay she's going to return here. Even if she thinks she's going back to her room. What is it humans call it? Automatic pilot?"

"She's doing fine, Rapid Run."

"That's good to know, because I never got to speak to her yesterday." Another voice said.

Rapid Run looked over, "Didn't get to or you didn't _want_ to, Crosswise."

"You know how she is, Rapid. If she doesn't want to be found…"

"She's still in recharge, so if the two of you want to talk to her you'll have to wait." Prowl said, not wanting to disturb her.

"Prowl, you wouldn't be able to wake her up now even if you wanted to." Rapid Run said.

"Rapid's right. With the amount of days she went without recharging she'll be out for a while." Crosswise agreed.

Prowl sighed and looked back at the recharging jet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Raincloud reached the area where Optimus said he believed there was Predacon activity. She looked around everything on high alert ready for sudden attack, but there was nothing. No Predacons, no sign that the Predacons had even _been_ here, just… nothing. She gradually lowered her weapon, this was the right area but there was nothing out of the ordinary here. She didn't understand, could it be that the information the Optimus received was wrong? She was about to transform and leave deciding to tell the Autobot leader about his 'faulty' information on the way to base when a voice said "Raincloud." It startled her and she turned instantly to it, regretting the decision when she saw the mech in front of her. Her blue optics narrowed in annoyance, why? Why after all this time, after she had decided to forget about him did have to go and do this to her? He called her name again and after a few moments she found herself saying, "What do you want, Magnus?" her voice sounding eerily harsh and cold.

Raincloud's tone surprised and it took him a few moments before he said "I…" but he stopped as he realised that he didn't _know_ what he wanted. He had foolishly asked Optimus to send her here… even if it was under the pretence of Predacon activity, and now that she _was_ here he didn't know what to say to her "Raincloud, I…"

"Whatever you want to say you can save it, Magnus. You made how you feel about 'us' quite clear back then." Her voice still having that eerie cold and hard tone. _Spirit was right. He is an aft-headed glitch._ She thought and began to walk away.

"I want to…to…" with each word Raincloud got further and further away. Magnus growled at himself for not being able to say what was on his mind. "I want to be with you." He finally managed to say.

Raincloud stopped upon hearing those words wondering if she heard right or if her mind was just playing tricks. She finally looked back at him and asked, "What did you say?" her voice returning to its normal calmness.

He walked over to her and turned her to face him resting his hands on either side of her shoulders minding her door wings, a small smile playing on his lips. "I want to be with you." He became concerned when all she did was stare at him. "Raincloud? Rain? " Tears suddenly started to fall from her blue optics. "Raincloud, please don't cry." Wiping away her tears.

Raincloud suddenly hugged him, "You're an aft headed glitch. You know that." She looked at him "But how do I know that you won't change your mind in a few days. I don't think I'd be able to cope if…" she was silenced by Magnus placing a finger on her lips.

"I would rather see you happy than the sadness I've been hearing about." He said.

Raincloud smiled and put her arms around his neck.

"I love you, Ultra Magnus."

"And I love you, Raincloud. But I need you to promise me something."

"What?"

"That you tell no one of our relationship." Magnus said seriously.

"But why?" Raincloud asked confused.

"Just promise me." The MG sighed and gave a nod "Thank you… Rain." He said before he kissed her lovingly

------

"What are the Decepticons doing out here anyway?" Rapid Run asked as he dodged a shot from Rollbar.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, we have to stop them." Rail Spike answered firing at Movar.

The battle continued on and just as the Decepticons thought they had got the upper hand, two unknown shots appeared hitting Mega-Octane and Armourhide. Everyone looked over and were surprised to see Ultra Magnus and Raincloud.

"You guys look like you could use a little help." The MG said.

"You're the one who's going to need help, Autobot." Scourge said "Barrage attack."

The battle began anew, a few minutes later Scourge found the way to end it…or at least a sliver femme's life. _Foolish femme._ He thought. The MG was standing at the entrance to a cave and hadn't realised, with one perfectly placed shot he could make sure that she was offline _permanently_. He aimed his weapon at the rocks above her and fired, a smirk began to form behind his faceplate as he saw a rock fall begin to descend upon the sliver sports car threatening to bury her alive.

"Rain!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Rain!"

Raincloud barely had time to look up before she was pushed backwards into the cave she was standing in front of. She sat up as the dust was settling and saw that she was trapped not only had the rocks above her gave way but so had most of the cave ceiling resulting in tonnes of rock separating her from the outside.

"Great." She said sarcastically. She looked around at her surroundings, the cave-in had shrunk the cave greatly but she was thankful that there was enough room for her to stand up and walk round. _Not that I'll be doing much of that_ she thought. It was then she saw something white out of the corner of her optic she looked over and was surprised at what she saw, at _who_ she saw. "Midnight?" after checking herself over for injuries and damage she went over to him. She placed a hand on his back and shook him gently, "Midnight, wake up." The bullet train stirred slightly but did not move "Please Midnight, get up." She pleaded, she now knew what had happened, a few seconds before the rocks fell Midnight Express pushed her into the cave.

Gradually the bullet train came online, getting up his 'elbows' he looked around and saw Raincloud looking at him with worried blue optics. "Are you okay, Rain?" he asked.

She sighed in relief, "Yes, few dents and scratches but otherwise fine…. Thanks to you." Smiling slightly "How about you?"

Midnight was silent for a moment then said, "Everything seems okay, though I can't seem to move my foot."

Raincloud looked down at his foot and winced, it was buried under the cave-in.

Seeing her reaction he asked, "What's wrong?" knowing it couldn't be good.

"Your foot's buried under the rocks." She said getting up and walking over to it.

He watched as best he could from the position he was in.

"Can you free it?"

----

As the dust settled Rail Spike, Rapid Run and Ultra Magnus stared at what was once the opening to a cave, it was completely buried

"Midnight." Rapid Run said.

"Rain." Ultra Magnus whispered.

"Way to go, Scourge. Two Autobots down and three to go." Rollbar said.

Ultra Magnus looked at Scourge a fury in his optics that even rivalled his distaste for Optimus Prime. He went after the Decepticons with full force realising his fury on them and leaving Rail Spike and Rapid Run in pure shock.

"Remind me never to get on that dude's bad side." Rapid Run said slightly joking.

With the Decepticons in retreat Ultra Magnus went back to rockslide aiming his weapon at it ready to blast it away.

"Magnus wait!" Rail Spike called out, "Your blast could cause a cave-in killing them both."

Ultra Magnus stared at the bullet train leader for a moment before gradually putting down his weapon. "Then what do you suppose we do, leave them there." He said his annoyance clear in his voice.

"First we have to try and contact them, make sure they're all right." Rapid Run said. "Yo Midnight." Opening communication to his team-mate but he got no reply.

"Midnight Express." Rail Spike said also trying to contact the bullet train, but he also got no reply. He tried again, "Raincloud, this Rail Spike." Still no reply.

"Maybe those rocks are blocking the transmission." Rapid Run said.

"TAI, this is Rail Spike, we have a problem."

-----

"What is it, Rail Spike? Do you need help with the Decepticons?" TAI asked.

"The Decepticons are gone but Midnight and Rain are trapped in a cave thanks to one of Scourge's missiles." Rapid Run informed.

"Raincloud? What's she doing there? I didn't send her." TAI asked confused.

"She showed up with Ultra Magnus."

"Magnus, hmmm…" Optimus said thinking. "Have you been able to contact them?" he asked.

"No, either their communications are down or the rocks are preventing the transmissions getting through." Rail Spike answered.

"TAI, have the build team go to their location and dig out Raincloud and Midnight Express."

"Right away, Optimus."

----

"Did you manage to sort out your problem?" Raincloud asked. She had tried to free Midnight's foot but couldn't move the rocks without causing a rockslide. She now sat up near his head talking, while they waited to be rescued.

Midnight Express looked away nervously. "N-No, I'm afraid n-not."

"Are you sure it's not nothing I can help with?" she asked "Maybe if you told me about it I might be…"

"NO." Midnight suddenly shouted making Raincloud jump in surprise. "I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay, Midnight. If you could tell me I'm sure you would." She said with a small smile. Midnight Express looked at the sliver MG for a moment before looking away again and giving a nod. "Okay. But if there's anything I can do… at any time, just let me know." Placing a hand on his shoulder.

At that point they heard the sound of digging, dust and loose rock fell from the ceiling.

"What are they trying to do, bury us?" Raincloud asked slightly sarcastic putting her arms over her head. She didn't notice Midnight Express pull her closer to him in an effort to shield her from the falling rocks.

A minute later a hole appeared in the ceiling and daylight shone though.

"Anyone need a lift?" Grimlock asked extending his hand down.

Raincloud looked up and was startled when she saw Midnight Express above her. She looked at Grimlock. "Midnight's foot is buried."

"We'll free him as soon as you're out." The excavator said.

The MG gave a nod and crawled out from under the bullet train. She grabbed Grimlock's hand and was pulled out of the cave.

"Are you okay, Raincloud?" Rail Spike asked.

"Fine thanks, Rail Spike."

"And Midnight?" Rapid Run asked.

"His foot got buried." She replied.

Both bullet trains looked back at the hole, where now most of the build team had disappeared into.

Seeing everyone was 'distracted' Raincloud walked over to Ultra Magnus and asked in a quiet voice. "How are you doing?"

"I…I thought I lost you." He replied just as quietly.

The sports car gave a small chuckle and smiled.

"Nice try, Magnus, but it'll take more than that to get rid of me. Now that I've got you, I'm not letting go." Looking lovingly into his yellow optics.

He gave a small smile and said, "I have to go."

"I know." She replied looking down at the ground.

The blue and white mech placed a hand on her shoulder before walking off. She sighed and looked back over at everyone to see Midnight emerging from the now larger hole.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

It had been two weeks since the 'cave incident' Raincloud drove down a secluded road, she kept all her sensors on high alert for anyone following her or any sudden attacks. She sighed knowing that some of the other Autobots had noticed her 'disappearing' at a certain time each day and that she always appeared happier when she returned. Her sensors suddenly picked up a vehicle not far behind her, she went off the road and hid among the trees waiting to see who it was.

She was so busy waiting for the vehicle to past that she didn't hear someone sneak up behind her, until a voice said "Waiting for someone?" at the same moment placing a hand on her roof. She squeaked and lunged forward inadvertently jamming herself between two trees. She growled when she heard a soft chuckle.

"That's not funny, Magnus." She said annoyed.

"You're right, it wasn't funny. It was hilarious." He replied giving another soft chuckle.

"Just get me out of here."

"No." he said playfully.

Unfortunately for Ultra Magnus, Raincloud wasn't in a playful mood.

"Magnus, you slag headed pain in the aft!"

"Yes you useless femme."

The sports car tried to reverse out but her wheels just spun getting her nowhere, she growled again. "When I get out of this I'm _so_ going to hit you." She threatened.

He laughed, something Raincloud was still getting used to hearing. "Like you could take me."

"Why I ever agreed to this I'll never know!" she growled out.

Ultra Magnus walked around to her front, went down on one knee and placed a hand on her hood.

"Because you love me." He said softly.

"Hm. I'm beginning to question that too." She said before she realised it.

Magnus looked at her in half shock. He got up and said, "In that case, you can get yourself out this, _femme_." And began to walk off.

Raincloud sighed, she'd done it again. _Primus, it's hard to love that mech!_ She thought. "Ultra Magnus, get your aft back here you big sparkling." She joked but Magnus kept on walking. She grumbled and this time instead of going backwards she drove with all her might _forwards_, since she was stuck halfway between the trees she had a fifty/fifty chance of getting out either way. With a final squealing scrape she broke free and headed in Magnus' direction, she went out in front of him and braked performing a 180-degree turn so she was facing him. "I'm sorry." She said while still in vehicle form. Magnus looked down her seeing the scrapes down both sides, it sadden him to see that. "I should never have said that. I do love you, more than anything."

----

Freespirit online her optics only to feel something heavy on her waist she looked down and saw a white arm, she smiled and looked over. There was Prowl optics offline in what she assumed to be recharge. She chuckled slightly to herself, "You look so cute like this, Prowlie." She said softly stroking the arm on her waist.

"Only you would think that." He replied startling her.

"Prowl? You're awake?"

The mech online his optics and looked into her light yellow ones, bringing up the hand that was laying on her waist to gently stroke her cheek. "Spirit, please don't do that again. You had me worried."

She turned back to face the wall, "Sorry." She finally said half whispering.

Prowl sat up and looked down at the femme before him.

"It's okay, but please, talk to me next time. It felt as if I did something wrong, that I lost you…again."

The fighter jet looked at him sadness in her optics.

"Prowl, you're never going to lose me. No matter what, I'll always love you." She smiled "Even when I'm being a stubborn pain in the aft." Chuckling.

Prowl gave a small smile, "Spirit… you're always a stubborn pain in the aft." He joked.

"Hey." She said playfully hitting him on the arm.

He chuckled. "Why disagree with something that's true."

"Oh that's it, now you're gonna pay." She said her voice sounding both amused and playful as she sat up.

"Oh? And what's femme going to do, shoot me? Or maybe she'll get the other femme on me." He mocked.

Without saying a word Freespirit went toward the police car slamming him back down on the berth. "By the time I'm done with you, you'll be begging me to…" she stopped as there was a knock on the door, she hit her head on Prowl's chest before muttering "Talk about bad timing." She got off Prowl and headed towards the door giving a small groan as she saw Sideburn on the other side.

"Hey Spirit you're awake. About time you woke up, Prowl there?" he asked.

Freespirit walked away from the door while saying, "Prowl, your pain in the aft brother is here."

Prowl couldn't help but chuckle, much to Sideburn's annoyance. "What is it now, Sideburn?" having put back his faceplate just before the door opened.

Sideburn walked in looking a bit…nervous. "It's these… 'restrictions', Bro. I wasn't going too fast, you see I…"

Freespirit snickered gaining both mech's attention. "If you thinking he's going to let you off because he's your brother you can forget it." She said, "He won't even let me off and I'm his lover."

"You were doing over twice the speed limit, Sideburn." Prowl said sternly, ignoring the jet.

"See what I mean." She said.

"No way, Bro. I…"

Prowl put his hand to stop Sideburn mid-sentence.

"The 'restriction' _stays,_ Sideburn."

"What 'restriction' did you get?" Freespirit asked the Dodge Viper curious.

"He has to stay at base for a week. Only leaving for patrol and missions." Prowl answered "And if he can't do that then he has to stay here for two weeks."

"Do you really think that's fair, Prowl?" She asked.

"Thank you. At least someone's on my side." Sideburn said.

"I mean think of the impact it'll have on everyone who's here at the time." She joked laughing at the look on Sideburn's face.

"Don't you have somewhere _else_ to be, Freespirit."

"Unfortunately, yes. I need to get some energon then find Rain and see how's she doing." Starting back towards the door. "Good luck…Prowl." She said with a last chuckle.

Sideburn gave a frustrated sigh, "Honestly, Prowl. I don't know how you put up with her."

"Same way I put up with you." The Lamborghini retaliated.

-----

"Hey Crosswise." Ironhide called out as he saw his spychanger team-mate walking down the corridor. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" coming up along side him.

"Sure Ironhide, what's on your mind?" Crosswise asked.

"Your… close friends with Freespirit, right?" Crosswise gave his friend a confused look then a nod. "So…uh…" he continued nervously wondering how to put what he wanted into words.

"Is everything okay, Ironhide?" the blue spychanger asked, when a thought suddenly occurred to him. "You didn't upset her, did you?"

"No no, nothing like that, Crosswise." The white and black spychanger said and saw his friend sigh in relief. "I was just wondering if you could tell me what was the best way to ask her about Raincloud."

Crosswise started to chuckle confusing white and black mech.

"You know, you had me worried for a moment there. For one horrible moment, I thought you were going to ask if I could get you together with Spirit." He said still chuckling.

Ironhide looked at him in surprise. "Why would I ask that? Everyone knows she's with Prowl."

Crosswise gave a smug smile behind his faceplate. "Doesn't stop mechs from hoping. Does it now, Ironhide." His voice having a humorous tone to it.

"Look Crosswise, I was just trying to help Mirage with Raincloud. If you don't want to help then fine, I'll fine some other way to help him." Ironhide said slightly annoyed as he began to walk off.

"Ironhide, hold on. Did you say that you were helping _Mirage_ with _Rain_?" catching up to his friend.

As the two Spychangers continued on, a light blue and light lime green fighter jet leaned against the edge of the wall and watched them walk away, a devious smile appearing on their face. _So… it seems that Mirage has a thing for Rain does he._ They chuckled _Time to have a little fun_.

----

Mirage drove through the city on his way to meet Freespirit. The fighter jet wanted to talk to him, about what he didn't know. He also didn't know why she couldn't speak to him back at base, why bring him all the way out here? He pulled up next to a derelict building, transformed and carefully made his way inside.

"Freespirit?" he called out looking round but not seeing the light blue and light lime green femme anywhere.

"Thank you for coming, Mirage." A feminine voice said.

Again Mirage looked around and again he could not see any sign of the jet. "Where are you?" he asked.

She chuckled, "I will reveal myself in time." She said almost mysteriously.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked out into the building.

"First I'm guessing that your wondering why I asked you to come here instead of talking to you at base." She said as she watched him.

"The thought had crossed my mind." He replied. She chuckled again and he tried to pinpoint her voice to see where she was.

"Behind you." A voice said quietly, he spun round and came face to cockpit with Freespirit.

"What we have to discuss I don't think you want anyone else hearing… especially Raincloud." She watched him carefully as she spoke the MG's name. Mirage averted his optics and she gave a knowing smile, changing into her human form and walking over to sit on a box on the other side of the room. "So tell me… what do you think of our little sliver sports car?"

Mirage gave her a confused look, "I don't understand."

"Do you think she's pretty?" Topaz asked causally.

"Well I…"

"It's a yes or no answer, Mirage." The F1 car looked down at the ground for a few moments before giving a nod. "Would you like to know more about her?" again he gave a nod "Hmmm… I'm not so sure it would be fair… I mean, Midnight Express also likes her… what would I get for giving you the 'advantage'?"

Mirage looked at the transformer-turned-human. "My thanks?" he said questioningly

Topaz shook her head, "Nope, sorry, not good enough."

"Then what would you like?" he asked and instantly regretting saying that. She could ask anything she wanted now.

"What I'm offering is some…highly valuable and sort after information. The price is high, are you sure you can… afford it?" she said having a slight teasing yet almost evil tone in her voice.

Mirage thought for a moment, he had heard from the other Spychangers about her mean 'treatment' of Prowl in the recreation room that one time. Though if he had the information Spirit had then Midnight Express wouldn't be a problem, even after his 'imprisonment' with Rain. But still… would Spirit's 'price' be worth it?

Topaz watched in virtual delight as Mirage thought things though. She thought it was cute that Rain had two mechs after her, and she was determined to get the MG's mind of the stupid idiotic mech that called himself Ultra Magnus. Though she did feel bad for Midnight now that Mirage was getting 'the upper hand' as the human saying went, it almost left him with no chance.

"Well?" she asked.

"How do I know your 'price' is worth the information?"

Topaz laughed, "Very well," she said, "How about I give you a…free sample."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** just a quick note to say that from this chapter onwards there will be some slight yaoi (mechxmech), so be forewarned. and by slight i mean it appears/hints then disappears for a few chaps then comes back. so if you can handle that then please read on, but if not then i'm sorry to lose you as a reader. thank you for reading.

**Chapter Seven**

Rapid Run lay on his berth staring up at the ceiling. He was thinking Midnight's 'situation' through, he could tell his friend had 'competition' from Mirage for Raincloud's affections. Though with his closeness to Spirit he hoped that Midnight would win through, and yet, that saddened him.

He sighed as those _feelings_ came to the surface again, he let them since there was no one in the room but him. He had hid them so expertly from everyone, including Freespirit… but when Midnight was trapped with Rain in that cave he was sure some of it slipped through and that Rail Spike had noticed.

Strange thing was, he never said anything about it. He was expecting the white and blue train to speak to him about it when they got back to base, but he got nothing just a request to make sure Midnight got his foot seen to.

"Thinking about Midnight Express." A voice said starling the light grey train out of his thoughts.

Rapid looked over and was surprised to see Rail Spike in his room. "Spike! When…" he started to ask, he never heard any knock.

"Only a few moments ago." Rail Spike said answering the unfinished question. "You were thinking about Midnight, weren't you." He stated.

"What makes you say that?" Rapid asked sitting up.

"The expression on your face." The white and blue train said plainly.

"The…" he began when he remembered he had taken off his faceplate a few moments after he walked in his room. He looked down at the floor both embarrassed and horrified that he had been found out.

"How long have you felt like this, Rapid Run?" Rail Spike asked. He got no reply as the light grey train continued to look down at the floor. He sighed and went to younger bullet train placing a hand on his shoulder. "How long?" he asked gently.

"Does it matter." Rapid finally replied.

"Why have you never told him?"

Rapid looked up at the bullet train leader. "You make that sound so easy."

"Isn't it?"

Rapid Run stood, walked halfway across the room before stopping and turning back to Rail Spike.

"I guess… I never wanted to admit it. Thought it would go away, so I hid it."

"Until Raincloud came along." Rail Spike said.

"I let it show when they were in that cave, didn't I." he said.

"No."

Rapid looked at him in surprise, "No?"

Rail Spike shook his head, "When Raincloud went missing."

The light grey train was no confused "Why did you never say anything?"

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to. That you would tell Midnight by yourself." The white and blue train said.

"What I feel doesn't matter anymore. Midnight likes Rain, and I'm going to do anything I can to help him get her." Walking back to his berth.

"Even if it means…" Rail Spike began before getting interrupted.

"As long as he's happy, Rail Spike. That's all that matters to me."

----

Mirage walked towards Raincloud's room remembering the 'free sample' of information Topaz had given him.

_**Flashback**_

"Cliff views."

"Cliff views?"

The female nodded. "Rain loves seeing beautiful views from high cliff tops." She neglected to mention that she also loved them and that was strangely how the two femmes meet in the first place. She saw the confuse look still remain in the Spychangers yellow optics, she continued on "Just take her to one and you'll see what I mean."

_**End Flashback**_

It took him almost three days to find the 'perfect' cliff view and now that he had he was ready to put Topaz's information to the test. He knocked on the door and waited.

"Mirage!" Raincloud said quite surprised.

"Hi Rain." He greeted happily.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked seeing him stare at her.

"Er no…I just…was wondering if you were busy." He said _Idiot_ he berated himself.

"No, I'm not busy. In fact it's my day off." She smiled. She was planning on spending the day with Magnus but since no one knew of there relationship she couldn't tell him about that.

"Would you mind coming with me? I'd like to show you something." He said trying to remain calm.

Raincloud was slightly hesitant, she was suppose to meet up with Magnus in ten minutes and it took five minutes to get to the 'meeting place', but she couldn't decline him either since she had already told him that she wasn't busy. "Will it take long?" the white and blue spychanger shook his head, she inwardly sighed _Guess I better tell Magnus I'm going to be late._ She thought, "Let's go."

"We'll have to take the spacebridge." Mirage said as they walked to the exit.

"How far away is this…thing you want to show me?" she asked.

Mirage didn't answer her only greeting Freespirit as she walked past them. Raincloud gave her friend a 'please get me out of this' look but only received a chuckle and "Enjoy your day off, Rain."

As they drove along the spacebridge Raincloud opened a private communication with Ultra Magnus.

"I'm afraid I'm going to be late."

"Why?" he asked.

"I'm helping out a friend." She replied half lying.

"It's suppose to be your day off, Rain." He said sternly. "_Our_ day."

"I know, and it will be. As soon as I help Mirage." She winced knowing it was a bad idea to say who she was with. Spirit she could get away with…and maybe even Prowl but saying that she was interrupting 'their' day to be with another mech wasn't exactly something your other half wanted to hear.

"You're ditching me to be with him!" Magnus said. She could hear the annoyance and hurt in his voice. "Raincloud…"

"Magnus, please. I'll try not to be long. I'll even block all communications when we're together. Just please…" she half pleaded.

"Fine." He said, but she could tell that he still didn't like it. "But you're going to make up for the time you spent being with _him_." He added closing the channel.

Raincloud groaned inwardly, she'd upset him. She sighed and shook her head, how she wished everyone knew, things would be a lot easier then. _Damn Magnus and his damn secrecy._ She thought.

"Everything okay, Rain?" Mirage asked hearing her sigh.

"Fine. How much further, Mirage?"

"Not far now."

----

"Anyone seen Mirage?" Hot Shot asked the other Spychangers. He got a round of 'no's in reply.

"Probably with Rain knowing him." Ironhide said without thinking.

Hot Shot, REV and WARS looked at him in confusion while Crosswise merely shook his head.

"What do you mean by that, Ironhide?" REV asked.

"I…um… nothing?" realising what he just revealed.

"It definitely wasn't nothing, Ironhide." WARS said "Does Mirage like Rain?"

Ironhide looked over at Crosswise as if to say 'help'.

The blue spychanger shook his head again and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Don't look at me, Ironhide. You're the one who let it slip."

"You knew about this, Crosswise?" the spychanger leader asked.

"Not until three days ago Ironhide wanted to ask me how to ask Spirit about Rain, though the way he asked I thought he had a thing for Spirit." He explained his voice having a humorous tone near the end. He gave an amused smile behind his faceplate as he saw the white and black spychanger give him an annoyed look.

_Well thank you very much, Crosswise._ Ironhide thought sarcastically. He knew that the others would tease him about that now, even though it wasn't true.

"What's this? You have a thing for Freespirit, 'Hide?" REV said highly amused.

Ironhide groaned, facepalmed and shook his head at REV's 'comment'.

"Everyone's secrets are coming out today, Mirage likes Raincloud, Ironhide likes Freespirit…" WARS began before getting interrupted.

"I do NOT like Freespirit!" Ironhide almost shouted annoyed.

"We can hear you just fine, Ironhide. There is no need for you to raise your voice." Hot Shot said.

REV and WARS looked at each other chuckling, they were going to have fun with this.

"If Mirage is with Raincloud, does anyone know where she is?" the black spychanger asked.

"Isn't it her day off?" REV said.

Crosswise nodded, "So she could be anywhere."

It was Hot Shot's turn to groan though he resisted the urge to sigh as well. When a small humorous idea crept into his mind. "Ironhide," he began a devilish smile appearing behind his faceplate. "Go ask Freespirit if she knows where Raincloud is." Trying to keep the humour out of his voice.

"What?" Ironhide said in shock and surprise.

"You heard him. Go and ask Spirit where Mirage and Rain are." WARS said pushing the white and black spychanger towards the door.

"But…but why…" the rest of what Ironhide was saying was cut off when the door closed.

The four Spychangers burst out with laughter at the thought of poor Ironhide having to ask Freespirit about Raincloud.

"Think she'll go easy on him?" REV asked Crosswise as the laughter died down.

"Depends how he asks and what mood she's in." the blue spychanger replied.

"That was a good idea though, Hot Shot. Having Ironhide going to ask her." The red spychanger said.

The black spychanger chuckled again and turned to Crosswise, "Does he really have a thing for her?" half curious.

"No. But you should have heard the way he asked, you would have thought that to."

"And Mirage?" REV asked.

"That is true. Apparently he's liked her since the mission to rescue Prowl and Spirit from the Predacons."

------

Ironhide walked into the recreation room and looked around, he was hoping that the fighter jet wasn't there so he wouldn't have to ask he could just go ask Optimus or TAI, but luck was not on his side as he saw her talking with X-Brawn. He stood staring for a moment wondering if he _should_ just go and ask the Autobot leader instead of 'embarrassing' himself like was about to. It wasn't that he 'felt' anything for the light blue and light lime green femme, it was just that when it came to asking her things about a certain MG she would get all suspicious and slightly frightening.

"You going to stand there all day or are you going to let others pass?" a voice said interrupting his thoughts. He looked behind him and saw Tow-Line.

"Sorry, Tow-Line." he said moving out the way. He sighed, there was no way of getting out of it now, he swore to get Hot Shot back for this and headed over the jet.

"Everything okay there, Ironhide?" X-Brawn asked seeing the spychanger looking worried and slightly nervous.

"Uh…yes, X-Brawn everything's fine."

"If you're looking for either Rain or Mirage they went out. Saw them on my way here." Freespirit suddenly said.

Ironhide gave a sigh of relief at hearing this. "Thanks Spirit." And virtually ran out of the room.

"What was that all about?" X-Brawn asked the femme.

The fighter jet chuckled. "I'm guessing the others were wondering where Mirage was and asked him to ask me."

"But…"

"Without going into too much detail, X-Brawn. Ironhide went to ask Crosswise something and the way he asked made Crosswise think that he may have something for me."

X-Brawn couldn't help but chuckle, "Don't let Prowl hear that. Might upset him."

The jet also chuckled and devious idea forming in her mind. "Why thank you for the idea, X-Brawn."

----

Mirage and Raincloud exited the spacebridge and drove on a little further before stopping at a cliff. They transformed and Raincloud looked in awe at the view before her.

There was lush green fields, beautiful green trees, a river meandering it's way through, there was even some fields covered in 'blankets' of flowers and the view went on as far as the optic could see.

_Wow_ she thought _If only Magnus could take me somewhere like this._

Mirage watched her as she stared out at the view seeing how Spirit was right. He smiled behind his faceplate. "Do you like it?" he asked. He was totally unprepared for what she did next, she picked him up and kissed him on the faceplate.

"Thank you." putting him back down on the ground "It's beautiful."

As soon as she released him Mirage fell to the ground, his legs refusing to function.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"F-fine. You…just s-surprised me… th-that's all." he managed to stammer out. He felt his plating get warmer and his processor speed up as she smile at him before turning back to the view. He looked down at the ground and found himself grinning. _Beat that, Midnight._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Two months later Raincloud was walking down the corridor when she was suddenly pulled into a room.

"Okay Rain, time to spill it." A voice said, she recognised it to be Freespirit's.

"What are you going on about, Spirit?" she asked turning to the jet. She was surprised to see Rapid Run was there also. "Would someone like to tell me what's going on?"

"You've been...'disappearing' at the same time every day for the last two months." Freespirit began.

"Not to mention that you always seem... happier when you come back." Rapid Run added.

"Care to tell us where you are during these times?"

"What I do in my own time is none of your business." She answered.

"Does it have anything to do with Ultra Magnus?" Rapid Run asked. He suspected that there was something going on between them after seeing the blue and white mechs reaction at Raincloud's 'imprisonment' with Midnight Express, though he hoped he was wrong, for Midnight's sake.

Raincloud looked shocked for a quick moment before saying "Why would I want anything to do with that slaghead?"

Freespirit smiled, "Because you..."

"Spirit, don't you _dare_ finish that sentence." A slight hint of annoyance creeping into her voice.

The jets smile only grew bigger. "Love him." She finished.

Rapid Run's optics widen in surprise.

"You love Ultra Magnus?" he said half questioning. Raincloud facepalmed and silently vowed that she would get Spirit back. "Rain, the dude doesn't care about anyone but himself."

"That's not..." Raincloud began rising to defend Ultra Magnus but stopped when she saw the look on Freespirit's face. "You knew the whole time, didn't you."

Freespirit shrugged "Hey I'm a jet." She began "I get to see many things from the air that you can't see from the ground, especially a mech as tall and big as Ultra Magnus." When she first saw them together she was annoyed that Rain didn't tell her but then realised that it probably wasn't the sports car's fault. From that moment on she stopped giving Mirage his 'advantage' against Midnight because neither of them would ever succeed.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Raincloud asked.

"Because it wasn't any of my business who you..." she gave a quick glance over at the light grey train before looking back at Raincloud. "Acquaint yourself with." Hoping the femme would understand the hidden meaning "That is... until I remembered about Mirage and Midnight's feelings for you, and if the Spychangers weren't out on assignment Crosswise would also be here." It was true, she _had_ forgot all about it, just putting it down to Rain being happy and with the one she loved, and occasionally covering for the two even though neither knew about it. She only remembered when Crosswise 'reminded' her of Mirage's feelings and if there was anything she could do to help.

Rapid Run was confused, he had no idea what the two femmes were talking about. Then it all clicked, "Are you saying that Rain's going out with Magnus?" he asked in half shock. He was also feeling disappointment and annoyance that Spirit never told him, and that Midnight would never be able to get the femme he liked.

"He's a friend, Rapid Run, that's all." She stated calmly.

"A friend doesn't get as mad as Magnus did when Scourge caused that cave-in."

"He's got a point there you know." Freespirit said a smug smile on her face.

Raincloud gave a combination growl and groan knowing she'd been caught, that's when what Spirit said earlier hit her. "Wait, did you say that Mirage and Midnight have feelings for me?"

Freespirit gave a nod "I did."

"That would explain Midnight's behaviour." Raincloud said thinking "But…how do you know?"

Freespirit looked over at Rapid Run.

"You remember when Rail Spike and I dragged Midnight away from the rec room." Raincloud nodded, it wasn't something she was likely to forget. "That's when we found out."

"He told me about it a few days after I… came round, wondering if I could help in… what was it you said, Rapid?" a slightly evil smile on her face.

"I think I get it, Spirit." Raincloud said saving Rapid Run's embarrassment, much to fighter jet's disappointment. "And Mirage?"

Freespirit shrugged looking back at the MG. "Same thing… except Crosswise told me, who found out from a curious Ironhide who wanted to know what was the best way to ask me about things concerning you." Leaving out the fact that she had overheard their conversation and knew before he even told her.

Raincloud facepalmed, how could she not have seen it. The way Midnight Express was virtually always nervous around her or how Mirage would appear 'overly happy' when he spoke to her or always showed her the latest cliff view he found. Was she so caught up in her feelings for Ultra Magnus that she was blinded to _their_ feelings?

"Who else knows about this?" she finally asked.

"What?" Freespirit asked a wicked grin appearing on her face "About you and Magnus or about the others feelings for you?"

Raincloud gave the jet a look that said 'say that one more time and I'll kill you.' to which Freespirit couldn't help but chuckle.

"I don't know about the Spychangers, but as for Midnight's feelings only Rail Spike and I know." Rapid Run said.

"Spirit?" a slight warning tone in her voice.

"No I haven't told Prowl… I think."

"You think." Raincloud said suddenly worried. If Prowl knew then X-Brawn knew and if X-Brawn knew… the more the she thought about it the more she began to realise that Sideburn hadn't been treating her any different, no teasing or anything when the other two mechs were around.

"If I did…" Freespirit said interrupting Raincloud's thoughts "I'm sure he wouldn't tell anyone."

Raincloud checked her internal clock and gasped before she knew it, she was fifteen minutes late in her meeting with Magnus.

"Rain?" Freespirit asked curious.

"I gotta go." She replied hurriedly and headed for the door.

"Sorry Rain, not today." Freespirit said with a shake of her head.

Raincloud looked at the fighter jet in confusion and suddenly walked into Rapid Run, who was now standing in front of the door.

"Rapid Run, could you please move out of the way."

Rapid Run looked over at Freespirit then back at Raincloud. "If Magnus wants to see you he's going to have to come here."

This surprised the MG, there was no way that _Ultra Magnus_ would come to the base.

"Your not leaving until we get the problem solved."

"Spirit." Raincloud said looking over at the jet and having a pleading tone to her normally calm voice.

"Sorry Rain, but if we don't get this sorted soon then it's just going to get worse."

Raincloud now gave a small growl at Spirit's 'statement', "Am I to believe that the two of you are going to keep me here until I 'fix' things, that's not even my fault."

Freespirit shrugged "Then stop being so irresistible." She joked.

----

Ultra Magnus stood and waited for Raincloud to arrive, five minutes past then ten then fifteen after half an hour he growled. _Where is that femme_ he thought. After another ten minutes he contacted her, "Raincloud, where are you!?" his voice clearing stating his annoyance.

"Um… would you believe that Freespirit and Rapid Run are basically holding me captive at the base?" came a reply.

"No." he answered plainly.

"Well they are. Spirit saw us together and…"

"Now she won't let you go until you tell her, right?" he said interrupting and trying to keep the despair out of his voice as this meant that the bullet train now also knew.

"Something like that, yeah." She replied.

Magnus sighed and began muttering obscenities about the fighter jet. So much for his plans today.

"She said that if you want to see me, you have to come to the base."

"I am _not_ going there." He said defiantly.

"No. Didn't think you would." She replied a sad tone slipping into her calm voice.

"Is there any way you get her to let you go?" he asked still very much annoyed.

"Not that I… wait, there might be a way."

"Then do it, and tell me when you're on your way." He said, his voice having a commanding tone to it as he closed the communication. He growled, the next time he saw that jet he was going to have serious words with her.

----

Midnight Express was running the two o'clock route when he surprisingly got a communication from the very femme he was thinking about.

"Midnight Express." Her voice sounded distressed not at all like the calm tone she normally used.

"Rain? I-Is everything okay?" suddenly very worried about the sliver sports car.

"No, everything is not okay. I'm being held against my will by a certain train named Rapid Run."

"Rapid Run?" Midnight asked in surprised. He suddenly got a sinking feeling. "Why is Rapid keeping you there?"

"Something about you having feelings for me and wanting to 'sort things out' with you."

If Midnight Express wasn't on the human's train route he would be heading back to base to hit Rapid Run over the head, then as the rest of the conversation sank in and he became extremely nervous.

"So uh…"

"Think you could talk him into letting me go?" she asked interrupting him.

Oh he was going to do more than that, _especially_ when he got back to base. "Sure."

"Thanks Midnight, you're the best. Oh, and we're going to have a talk later." She added closing the channel.

Midnight Express was both annoyed and embarrassed. He was annoyed at Rapid Run for doing what he did and embarrassed that Raincloud knew about his feelings for her.

"Rapid Run." Opening up communication to his team-mate.

"Yo Midnight, what's up?" Midnight didn't reply for a moment wondering how to put what he was thinking into words. "Midnight?"

"I've just been talking to Rain, Rapid. Please let her go." Trying not to virtually yell at his friend.

"Midnight, listen. It's not…" but he didn't get to finish.

"How could you do something like this, Rapid? Do you know how embarrassing it was when Rain said she knew and that _you_ were keeping her there." He was getting more annoyed as he spoke. "Now she wants to speak to me about it later."

"Okay Midnight, calm down. I was just trying to help." Rapid started to explain.

"You think this is helping?" he said rhetorically. "Rapid Run, let her go." Closing communication before the light grey train had time to reply. When he got back to base he was _so_ going to have it out with that bullet train.

-----

"Rain, what have you done?" Freespirit asked in a curiously suspicious tone as she saw the smile that appeared on the MG's face. It was then that Rapid Run moved out of the way of the door, she looked at him slightly confused "Rapid?"

Raincloud's smile got bigger and she looked over at the fighter jet. "See you later, Spirit. Oh, and tell Prowl I said hi." She said with a cheeky chuckle and walked out.

Confused as to what just happened Freespirit stared at the door the other femme had just walked out of for a few moments before looking back at Rapid Run.

"What…"

"She called Midnight and told him what we were doing." He explained, sounding sadder than he actually should.

Suddenly it all dawned on Freespirit, "And he told you that it wasn't helping and to let her go."

Rapid gave a nod, "But what did she mean by 'say hi to Prowl'?"

At that moment Prowl walked in.

"Oh she's good." Freespirit muttered her optics narrowing as she thought of a way to 'solve the problem'.

----

Ultra Magnus stood and waited trying to 'get rid of' any annoyance he had left over the 'incident' of Raincloud being held at base by that fighter jet and bullet train as he watched her drive up toward him.

"You took your time."

"I'm not even going to answer that." Raincloud said as she transformed.

"Hm. I hope you told them to keep their mouths shut." He said.

Raincloud crossed her arms, "Funny thing that, I was too busy trying to get away from them to even _think_ about saying 'oh and by the way, would you mind keeping quiet about this because _Magnus_ doesn't want anyone to know'. Be lucky I managed to get Midnight to get Rapid to move! Otherwise I'd still be there." Her voice starting to have an annoyed tone.

"Why didn't you just call…" he began.

"Sure," she began dragging out the word, "If you wanted him to know about our relationship, which, I doubt you do. If you don't want Spirit and Rapid to know then I really doubt you'd want _Optimus_ to know. In fact, you know what, how about I just leave right now since you're obviously in no mood to be with me." She went to turn to leave when she was spun back round and kissed passionately, it took her a few moments to process what was going on before she smiled and started to kiss back.

"I never said I wasn't in the mood to be with you." Magnus said as he broke the kiss. "I always want to be with you."

Raincloud gave a small chuckle, "You have a strange way of showing sometimes." Putting her hands around his neck. They looked lovingly at each other for a while before Rain looked away a sad and almost worried look in her optics.

"Rain? What's wrong?" he asked, gently moving her face back to look at him.

She sighed and rested her head on his chest.

"I…I have a slight problem."

"What is it?" he asked hoping it wasn't what he thought it was.

"Um… promise you won't get mad and try and hurt anyone, especially Midnight Express or Mirage?"

"Rain." His voice having a curious but stern tone.

She looked back up at him, having a pleading look in her blue optics.

"Please Magnus, just promise me." She said.

He sighed, "Fine, I promise I won't get mad."

"And…"

"And that I won't hurt anyone."

Raincloud smiled, "Thank you."

"What did they do?" he asked.

The sliver sports car looked confused for a moment, as the question was so unexpected. She removed her arms from his neck and turned so that her side was to him, she looked down at the ground.

"They've fallen for me." She all but whispered.

Magnus placed a hand on her shoulder, "Raincloud…"

"They have feelings for me, Mirage and Midnight Express." She said a little louder.

"Do they now."

Raincloud looked up at her lover. "Magnus…"

"They have good taste." He joked giving her a small smile.

She turned to him, her hands on her hips. "You and Spirit should team up. A while ago she told me to 'stop being irresistible'."

"For once we agree on something." Magnus said, seeing the confused look of the MG's face he added. "You _are_ irresistible."

"Uh huh, yeah. So irresistible that you declined to be with me when I first told you I loved you."

----

When Midnight Express returned he went straight to Rapid Run's room and knocked on the door.

"Midnight." The light grey train said in surprise. "Is something wrong?" seeing the annoyed look on the white and dark blue train's face.

"Can I come in?" Rapid moved aside and Midnight walked in.

"How could you do that to me, Rapid?" Midnight said as soon as he was inside.

"I didn't tell her, Midnight." Rapid said. Midnight gave him a disbelieving look "I told Spirit to…"

"You told Freespirit." Midnight said in disbelief and surprise.

"I was tryin' to help." He explained, "Spirit and Rain are almost like sisters. I thought she might be able to help get the two of you together."

"Did not you also think that with those two being so close that she would _tell_ Rain." Midnight said his annoyance rising.

"He was only doing what he thought would help you, Midnight." A voice said from the doorway.

Both bullet trains looked over and saw Rail Spike.

"Did you know anything about this, Spike?" Midnight asked the older bullet train curiously annoyed.

"Not until now." He replied walking in.

"Has she spoken to you yet?" Rapid asked curious.

"I haven't seen her since I came back."

"I'm sure it'll be nothing to worry about, Midnight." Rail Spike said.

"Besides, you had to tell her sometime." Rapid added slightly cheerful trying to 'brighten the mood'.

Midnight looked at the light grey train crossing his arms across his chest. "Precisely. _I_ was to tell her, not _you_, Rapid Run."

"And when were you planning on doing that, when she already had someone else?" Rail Spike was also starting to get annoyed. Annoyed at Midnight Express for not being able to see that Rapid Run was only thinking of him.

Midnight looked between Rail Spike and Rapid Run and walked out just as annoyed, maybe even more so, as the moment he walked in.

Rapid Run looked at the door sadly, he knew that poor Midnight didn't stand a chance, especially with what he found out earlier that day.

"He'll understand that you did it for him." Rail Spike said seeing the sad look in the other train's optics.

"Will he? I'm not so sure he will. Just blame me for losing his chance at getting Rain." He sighed, "Funny thing is… neither him nor Mirage… or anybody will get her."

"Care to explain that, Rapid Run."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Ultra Magnus drove along some trains track that ran parallel to the road. He'd already spoken to a certain white and blue spychanger, and all that was left was to talk to a certain bullet train.

"Midnight Express." He said opening a channel to the bullet train.

"Ultra Magnus?" Midnight replied surprised that the blue and white mech was 'calling' him.

"We need to talk, meet me at these co-ordinates in 5 minutes." Closing the channel and not giving the bullet train chance to reply.

As Midnight Express arrived at the co-ordinates he saw a very irate Ultra Magnus standing waiting for him. "Why did you want to see me so… quickly?" he asked as he transformed.

"You and Raincloud get along quite well, don't you." Magnus said ignoring the train's question.

Midnight was confused, what did Raincloud have to do with this?

"Yes, I suppose we do." He then added "But Rain gets along with everyone."

Magnus had to withhold a growl as the bullet train referred to his love as 'Rain'.

"You've been getting on so well that you've started to have feelings for her, am I right?"

Midnight was surprised at Magnus' statement. "H-How do you know?"

"She told me, and I'm here to give you a little _friendly_ advice, Midnight Express." He walked up to the bullet train and looked him in the optic. "Do anything to hurt or upset her and I'll kick your aft from here back to Cybertron." He said low and threateningly. He then turned and flew off, leaving a confused Midnight Express in his wake.

After standing there for a few minutes, Midnight Express finally realised what the blue and white mech was implying. His fist began shaking slightly. _This never would have happened if Rapid hadn't of told anyone!_ He thought becoming more annoyed with the light grey train.

----

Freespirit flew through the air, she as looking for one bullet train in particular. He'd been avoiding her recently and she wanted to know why, okay so she kinda knew why but it worried her that he would go to all this trouble just to avoid the subject. She thought back to the conversation they last had.

_**Flashback  
**_"I'm worried that when Midnight finds out about Magnus and Rain's relationship that it'll kill him."

"I'm sure he'll get over it, Rapid. I think you're move worried that when he finds out he'll also find out that you knew and didn't tell him about it." Freespirit said.

Rapid Run looked down at the floor, sadness in his green optics.

"I knew how much it would hurt him." He said sadly. "And besides, he wouldn't have believed me anyway. Thought I was playin' some kinda cruel joke on him."

The jet looked at the bullet train slightly confused, why was this affecting him so much?

"Rapid? Everything okay? I haven't seen you this sad since you broke up with Twilight back on Cybertron."

He looked up at her surprise as well as shock in his optics.

"Everything's fine, Spirit. Just worried about what Midnight will do when he finds out."

"Rapid, what are you hiding?" she asked suddenly suspicious.

"Hidin'? Who's hidin' anythin'? Thanks for the talk, Spirit." He started to walk out.

"Rapid Run, hold it right there! I've known you longer than anyone… with the exception of Rain… and I know when you're hiding something. So what is it?"

"You're imaginin' things, Spirit. I'm not _hidin'_ anythin'." He replied his back still to her.

"Look me in the optic and say that."

Rapid did his best not to sigh as he turned to look at the fighter jet.

"I'm _not_ hidin' anythin'. I'm just concerned, that's all."

Freespirit tilted her head to the side curiously confused, "About Midnight Express?" it was then everything hit her. She was so stupid, why didn't she see it before. "You like him, don't you."

"He's my team-mate, of course I like him." he inwardly cursed himself remembering when Midnight had used something like that when they questioned him about Raincloud.

"No, I mean you _like_ him." She paused for a moment before saying softly "Rapid, are you in love with Midnight Express?" the look in the bullet trains optics told her she was right, but before she had a chance to say anything more Rapid Run was gone.  
_**End Flashback**_

That was three days ago and Rapid Run had been doing a pretty good job of avoiding her since then. She sighed _oh Rapid._

"Freespirit, we need you to go check out this area, I'm sending co-ordinates now." TAI suddenly said pulling the jet out of her thoughts.

"I'm on my way, TAI. What's up?"

"Suspected Decepticon activity. The Autobot brothers will meet up with you there." TAI explained

"Gotcha."

----

Rapid Run walked into the rec room to get some energon before going to his room, he took a quick look round before turning to leave as he walked back towards the door, he stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing a _very_ annoyed Midnight Express enter the room. Rapid Run suddenly wished he were a spychanger so he could 'disappear' as Midnight walked towards him the look in his optics bordering on angry.

"I'd like to talk to you, Rapid Run." The annoyance was clearly evident in Midnight's tone.

"Sure, what's up, Midnight?" the light grey train asked.

"When someone tells you something in secret, they tell you because they believe they can trust you." Midnight said.

Rapid Run looked at the white and dark blue train for a moment before saying, "Perhaps we should continue this somewhere else." Trying his hardest to avoid looking round at who might have heard him, and started back towards the door.

Midnight was too angry to care who might have heard what was said as he followed the other bullet train.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"Twin laser."

"Fire laser."

"Plasma mortar."

The attacks came thick and fast not giving the Autobots time to retaliate.

Prowl was currently tending to Freespirit who had been shot out of the sky as soon as she arrived at the area, the poor femme was then 'picked on' by the deceptions until more Autobots arrived.

Prowl looked down at his love, sadness and worry clearly showing in his optics. Her wings were badly damaged, she had dents and scraps all over from her crash landing and was leaking energon from minor power lines.

"Give it up, Autobots!" Scourge said.

Prowl looked over at his brothers Sideburn had some minor damage and X-Brawn had a few scratches. They were loosing badly on the Decepticons knew it.

"Prowl, you have to fight." Freespirit said as she sat against a wall.

"I'm not leaving you." He stated still looking over at the battle.

"I'm fine. But you have to help everyone."

"But…" he said looking back at her.

She could see that he was torn between looking after her and wanting to help out, she could also see that he was worried that if he left her, she would end up hating him again. She smiled, "I won't hate you for leaving. In fact if you _don't_ go I'll kick your aft." She joked.

Prowl stared at her incredulously for a moment before giving a soft smile behind his faceplate. He leaned in to whisper something in her audio when a voice said, "Now isn't the time to be doing that." Both the jet and Lamborghini looked over to see Raincloud standing next to them.

"I'll watch Spirit, Prowl. You go help everyone."

Seeing him still by her Freespirit gave the white mech a small shove and tried not to show how much that movement hurt her. "Go you silly mech."

Finally Prowl left to join the battle.

"He was only looking out for you, Spirit." The MG said. The light blue and light lime green femme looked at her friend and Raincloud knew what she was thinking. "Can't leave you unprotected can we. Your wo…"

"I can still shoot." Holding up her left arm.

"Maybe, but you can't dodge any of the incoming shots. You'd be a… what's the human expression… a sitting duck. Though what a sitting duck has to do with anything about shot I don't know." The sliver femme rambled.

Freespirit narrowed her light yellow optics. "Rain, either get out there and help or I'll…tell everyone about you and Magnus." She knew it was a horrible thing to say, but it was the only thing she could think of to get Rain to go and help. Raincloud was shocked for a few moments then stormed off in the direction of the battle. Freespirit sighed _I'm sorry Rain. But they need all the help they can get at the moment._

Ultra Magnus had just arrived at the battle scene when to his horror he saw Raincloud shot not once, not twice, but _five_ times. He felt his spark freeze as he saw her crumple to the ground. Without any thought of his own safety he ran over to her, he didn't care who saw him anymore. All that matter was Raincloud, as he kneeled down next to her he saw that she was barely online.

"Rain? Raincloud." Picking her up gently and placing her head on his leg. He began to get worried when he got no reply. "Rain, please. Say something, anything."

Weapons fire shot overhead but Magnus didn't care. He couldn't loose Raincloud now, he just couldn't!

"What in tarnation is Magnus doing?!" X-Brawn said as he saw the blue and white mech sit in virtually the middle of the battlefield.

"Your guess is as good as mine, X-Brawn." Hot shot said.

"Magnus, pickup Rain and get over here!" Sideburn shouted.

Prowl couldn't help but feel sorry for Magnus, if that had been Spirit he would be doing the same thing as him.

"Raincloud, please…" he began as he stroked her face "Don't leave me, you have to stay with me." He said fear starting to show in his voice. "I'll tell them all, you won't have to keep it a secret anymore, just please… stay with me."

A small smile graced the MG's lips. "Magnus…" she began in a loving whisper when she saw something that terrified her. "Look out!" she said as loud as she could.

Ultra Magnus looked over just in time to see Ruination about to step and crush them both when two shots sent the combiner toppling over backwards. He looked over to where the shots came from and was surprised to see a very battle damaged Freespirit standing a few feet away from them with both of her weapons aimed at where Ruination once stood.

"Don't even _think_ about it." She said icily. She then turned her attention to the black tanker. "I suggest you leave." Ignoring the dizziness that was suddenly so prominent in her systems.

"Or you'll do what? Your in no position to dictate, you can't even stand without swaying." He retorted.

"There's no way Spirit's going to be able to stay standing for long." Crosswise said.

"I'm surprised that she can even…" Sideburn began.

"Sideburn, don't _even_ finish that." Prowl interrupted half annoyed.

Crosswise chuckled despite the seriousness of the situation. "No matter how bad she may be injured, she won't sit back and watch Rain get hurt like that."

"It's time for you to leave, Scourge." Optimus said walking up to where Freespirit was along with everyone else.

Just as Freespirit was about to fall Prowl caught her. Scourge laughed at the scene in front of him. It was pathetic, out of the corner of his optic he saw Ruination start to rise. "It's time end this." He began "Ruination…"

"I couldn't agree more." Magnus suddenly said surprising everyone but Optimus. "Prowl, look after Raincloud." Picking up the sliver femme and placing her next to the white mech. He then walked over to Optimus, who gave a nod at knowing what he was thinking.

"Combine to become…"

"Omega Prime."

_Oh slag_ was the last thing Ruination thought before getting fired upon and 'spilt' into his five other selves.

After fending off the Decepticons and returning to their 'normal' forms, Ultra Magnus went back over to Raincloud.

"Show off." She whispered as he picked her up, a small smile on her face.

"So how long have the two of you…" Sideburn began before getting hit over the head by X-Brawn "Hey!"

"Now's not the time, Little Brother." X-Brawn said.

Prowl stood with a now offline Freespirit, but before he could say anything Magnus surprised them all once again by saying, "I'll take Raincloud back." And flew off.

As they all stood there watching Ultra Magnus fly away with Raincloud, Optimus smiled behind his faceplate. _Good for you, Magnus._ He thought, he had a feeling that there was something going on between those two.

Ironhide placed a hand on Mirage's shoulder hearing his team-mate give a long deep sigh.

"I'm sorry, Mirage. Guess she found someone no one was expecting."

"It's okay, Ironhide." The F1 car said, "I had a feeling that there might have been something between them after Magnus' 'friendly advice' to stay away from her."

Ironhide couldn't help but chuckle.

-------

Optimus walked into the medbay surprised to see Magnus not only in the base but holding Raincloud's hand and openly showing his affection for the sliver femme, as he looked over at Freespirit he saw that Prowl was also there, holding the light blue jet's hand. Neither had noticed him or paid any attention at who had just walked in. "How are they?" he asked making his presence known.

Prowl sadly looked over at the Autobot leader before looking back at his love. "They're stable, but they'll be offline a couple of days so their systems can recover." He replied.

The fire truck walked over to the blue and white mech and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Magnus…"

"Not a word, Optimus." He said slightly annoyed.

"How long have the two of you been together?" Prowl suddenly asked looking over at him.

"If I had to take a guess, I'd say since you asked me to send Raincloud to Rage Cliff." Optimus answered a small smile appearing behind his faceplate. "Am I right?"

Ultra Magnus looked between the two before turning off his optics, giving a defeated sigh and a nod.

"But that was over two months ago." Prowl said in surprise.

Again Magnus gave a nod, "I know. I asked her to keep it a secret." He onlined his optics and looked at the offlined femme before him. "And I nearly lost her." He virtually whispered.

Prowl looked down at Freespirit realising just how close he came to losing her _again_, he knew that even if he had stayed with her she would have done what she did. Crosswise was right, there was no way that she would have stayed away after seeing what happened to Raincloud. The door opened again and this time Prowl looked over seeing Rapid Run enter, he narrowed his optics in slight annoyance. He remember Spirit telling him about how she was worried about the light grey train and how he'd been avoiding her lately, he was willing to bet that was the reason why Spirit was hurt so badly.

"Ultra Magnus? What are…" he then saw the mech holding Raincloud hand and smiled behind his faceplate. "It's nice to see that she doesn't have to hide it anymore." He commented and walked over to Prowl and Freespirit. "How's Spirit doin'?"

Magnus looked at Optimus, "So I'm guessing that everyone now know about us." He said gesturing with the hand that held Raincloud's.

Optimus nodded, "Including the Decepticons…and the Predacons will no doubt know by now also." He added as he thought about it.

"Great." Magnus muttered. "How did you find out anyway?" he asked suddenly curious.

"I had a feeling that you wanted to talk to Raincloud, that and the fact that as soon as you told me I had X-Brawn check out Rage Cliff. He told me there was nothing there and that there was no sign of Predacon activity."

"Pretty sneaky coming from you." Magnus said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Rapid Run headed towards Prowl and Freespirit's room, he had to stop avoiding the subject and face her, as he continued on he remembered a conversation he had with Raincloud and Crosswise before the battle in which both femmes were injured.

He was just about to leave the rec room when…  
_**Flashback  
**_"Sit." Raincloud said in a seriously ordering tone.

"I'd like to stay and chat but I have to…"

"Sit down, Rapid Run." Crosswise said just as serious and ordering as Raincloud.

Rapid Run looked between the two and decided it was probably in his best interest to do what they said and sat back down.

Both the spychanger and femme sat down with him, they both had serious looks in their optics.

"What's this all about?" Rapid asked.

"Tell me Rapid Run, what's the name of the other femme here on Earth?" Raincloud asked.

The bullet train gave her a confused look, "Freespirit, but…"

"And how long have you known Freespirit?" Crosswise asked.

"Almost as long as Rain, why…"

"So when someone… say a certain bullet train avoids her without a good reason what's she most likely to do?" the MG asked.

Rapid Run didn't like the way this conversation was going. "I've really got to…" standing to leave.

"Shall we tell you what she'll do? She'll look for said bullet train to talk to him and see if he's okay." Crosswise said.

"But when she finds him and he ignores her she's going to get angry. Wonder why he's doing this, think it might be something she's done." Raincloud continued.

"Care for an example?" Crosswise said.

Rapid Run once again looked between the sports car and the spychanger, he could tell that they were serious just by the tone of their voices. He knew what they were getting at, he just didn't want to discuss it as it would mean admitting something he tried so hard to hide all these years.

"That won't be necessary, Crosswise."

"Good. Then you'll go _talk_ to Spirit."

"Because if you _don't_. Believe me, I'll lock the two of you in a room until you _do_." Raincloud threatened.

"I'm sure Prowl will have somethin' to say about that." Rapid Run said.

"On the contrary, he'll probably help us do it." Crosswise retaliated.

This worried Rapid Run, surely _Prowl_ wouldn't help them do that, would he? Then again he _was_ Spirit's lover and would probably do anything to make her happy.

"And what about Optimus? I'm sure that…"

"You're running out of excuses, Rapid." Raincloud said plainly.

The bullet train crossed his arms. "Who says I'm makin' excuses?"

"I'll give you a choice, Rapid Run." she began dangerously "You either talk to Spirit about whatever it is or you talk to _me_ about it and I'll tell her."

Rapid Run gave a small chuckle.

"You really expect me to believe that you're going to give up your time with…" he remembered just in time where he was before he said 'Magnus'. "Sorry Rain, but I don't buy that for a second."

Raincloud smiled evilly. "Who said I was going to be alone or that I was going to 'give up my time' as it were." Her smile got bigger as she saw the horror in the train's green optics.

"You wouldn't." he dared, though slightly nervous.

"Try me." She threatened dangerously.

Crosswise had no idea what the two were talking about. Well, he understood up until Rapid had 'stopped' his sentence then the rest didn't make sense, at least to him.

Rapid growled at the MG and stormed out. Crosswise was surprise and was about to say something when he saw the triumph smile on the femme's face.  
_**End Flashback**_  
As he stormed out he remembered hearing Crosswise asking, "Did we win?"

He knocked on the door and was surprise by who answered it. "Midnight."

"Rapid."

"Rapid? Midnight, did you just say Rapid?" the jet's voice said from within the room.

The two trains stared at each other for a long while before Rapid Run finally said, "What are you doing here?"

"What do you _think_ he's doing here, idiot." The fighter jet said.

"I'll… talk to you later." He said to Freespirit never taking his optics off Midnight Express and started off.

"Oh no you don't. Midnight, grab him!" Midnight Express didn't hear her and just watched as Rapid Run walked off. "Frag it, Midnight Express, I said grab him!" she said making her way to the door to go after him, but she couldn't get pass the train. "Midnight Express move your slagging aft!" she almost shouted. It took a few moments for Midnight to finally move but by that time Rapid Run had already gone. She growled looked back at the bullet train only to find a shock and confused look on his face.

"He keeps his secrets pretty well, doesn't he." She said partly amused.

"He… how…" Midnight Express began.

"Go talk to him, because ever since I found out he won't talk to me." She told him. Midnight slowly gave a nod and started after him. Freespirit sighed and shook her head sadly, though one thing puzzled her what made him come to see her now?


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Rapid Run stood staring down at the ocean remembering the time when Midnight Express jumped off the cliff to save the D-5 train. That day had scared him tremendously, he didn't think that Midnight was going to make it back, but to his great relief he did towing the human train out of the water. From that moment he knew he had to tell the younger bullet train but never found the right moment, then came Raincloud. Seeing Midnight's affection for the silver MG grow he decided that he would do whatever he could to get them together, even if it meant loosing the one thing he loved most. He sighed.

"Rapid? What are you doing out here?"

Thinking that he was hearing the voice in his head he replied, "Thinking about what I lost."

"Lost? I don't understand."

"I lost you, Midnight. I always meant to tell you but I never found the right time, then Rain came along. I could see you fallin' for her so decided to do my best in gettin' the two of you together no matter how much it hurt me."

"You… have feelings… for me?" the voice asked surprised.

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter anymore, because I lost you. Lost your friendship and trust." Still thinking the voice was in his head. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to look into dark pink optics. "Midnight. What are you doin' here?"

"Why do you think that?"

"Th-think what?"

"That you've lost my friendship and trust."

Rapid Run's optics widened in both shock and horror as he realised that the voice he heard wasn't in his head but from the mech now standing beside him. He turned to run when Midnight grabbed hold of his arm.

"Please don't run, Rapid." He said.

"I'm sorry." Rapid Run said quietly.

"What for?"

"For falling for you."

Midnight gave a small smile. "We can't help who we fall in love with." He sighed as Rapid would still not look at him. "Rapid. Rapid Run." He let go of his arm "If you want to go, then go. I won't stop you. But just answer me this, how long have you loved me?"

"Too long." Rapid Run replied and began to walk off.

"Freespirit was right, you do know how to keep your secrets. I would never have known otherwise."

"Don't just stand there like an idiot. Go after him for goodness sake." A voice said.

"Topaz?"

Before Midnight could say any more Topaz said, "It doesn't matter how I got here _or_ how I knew you were here. What matters is that you're letting your chance at happiness walk away. Now stop standing there and get your fragging aft in gear!"

"I don't understand."

Topaz groaned. "Then may Primus help you, because the longer you leave it the harder it's going to get." She said turning and walking away. "First he won't be able to look at you, then he'll start trying to avoid you, finally he'll just won't want to be around you because it'll just remind him of this painful memory."

As Midnight listened to all the things the dark blonde said while walking away he began to realise that he didn't want those things to happen. Rapid Run had always been there for him, was always ready to listen to his problems. He liked Rapid's company, he never realised how much Rapid Run had done for him until it was all about to be taken away. Rapid Run loved him, so much so that he was willing to get him together with someone else no matter how that hurt him or meant that he could never have the one he wanted. Virtually _everything_ the light grey train had done was for him, Midnight felt like crying at this new revelation. He started to feel guilty that he'd never done anything for Rapid the way Rapid had done for him.

'_He won't want to be with you anymore.'_ Topaz's words going round and round his mind, and every time they hurt more and more until he just couldn't stand it any longer. He transformed and headed back to base as fast as he could. Once there he went straight to Rapid's room, he didn't even knock just walk straight in surprising both Rail Spike and an 'unfaceplated' Rapid Run and kissed the light grey train.

After getting over his shock Rail Spike smiled and decided it would best if he left them alone. As he exited into the corridor he saw Freespirit leaning with her back against the wall arms folded across her chest as if waiting for something. "Did it work?" Rail Spike looked at the femme somewhat confused only to see her smile at him. "Sometimes, all it takes to make someone realise how they feel is a virtual slap in the face." As she went to walk away Rail Spike placed a hand on her wing making her look back at him, "Thank you." He said, she gave a small nod and continued on her way.

----

"Who'd have thought that it would be Ultra Magnus that Raincloud would fall for." Sideburn said as he sat in the rec room with Prowl and X-Brawn.

"Guess we'll be seeing a lot more of him around here." X-Brawn said.

Prowl wasn't so sure. Sure his and Rain's relationship was out in the open now but that didn't necessary mean that he was going to _stay_ at the base, he still hated Optimus, but then again if the way he was acting in the medbay any indication…

"Prowl? Prowl. Hey Prowl. PROWL!" the white mech jumped slightly and heard X-Brawn chuckle, he gave his younger brother an annoyed look. "Care for another three weeks at base, Sideburn?" he said annoyed thought it had a hint of amusement in it.

"Geez, lighten up, Bro." Sideburn said. "What's got your processor all locked up."

"Prowl's just upset that Spirit's spending more time with the bullet trains than him." X-Brawn teased.

Prowl looked at his older brother in complete shock, that was the kind of comment he'd expect from Sideburn _not_ X-Brawn.

Both SUV and Dodge Viper couldn't help but laugh at the Lamborghini's expression, even with his faceplate on he still looked pretty funny, and they knew his mouth had probably fallen open in both surprise and shock.

"How did we get from Ultra Magnus' love life to mine?" he said quite annoyed as he looked across the room, missing the amused looks on his brothers faces as they saw who came up behind him.

"Because yours is more interesting…" a female voice said as arms slid round his neck and almost seductively down his chest. "…Prowlie." The voice whispered, again almost seductively, next to his audio.

Across the room Mirage gave a dejected sigh as he watched the interaction between the three brothers and the fighter jet.

"You okay, Mirage?" a voice asked.

Mirage turned back to his table to see his team-mates looking at him worriedly.

"You seemed…" WARS began.

"Upset." Crosswise said.

"Down." REV said.

"Ever since it was found out that Rain and Magnus are together." Hot Shot said continuing WARS' sentence.

"I'm fine. I just need a little time to get over it." He replied looking down at the table. He now knew why Freespirit had stopped giving him his 'advantage', she had found out about those two. To his great surprise Raincloud walked in and headed straight in his direction and…dare he say it, Magnus-less.

She took a chair from a nearby empty table, sat next to him, placing a hand on his and looked him in the optic. "I'm sorry about what Magnus said to you and Midnight." She began "Please don't hold it against him. I'm just glad that he didn't hurt either of you."

"I wouldn't worry about it. Mirage can take care of himself, right Mirage?" Ironhide said joking slightly. Mirage gradually gave a nod in reply and the sliver femme smiled.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, Mirage." She said quietly as she looked down at the floor "I hope this doesn't affect our friendship."

Mirage wanted so badly to touch her but the prospect of getting beaten into slag by Ultra Magnus kept him at bay. After looking at her a while longer and seeing her beautiful face get even sadder at the thought of losing his friendship he thought, _Slag it. To hell with Ultra Magnus._ And put a hand under her chin gently lifting her head up to meet his optics. "You won't lose my friendship, Rain. As long as your happy with Magnus then that's all that matters to me."

"Of course if he ever does you wrong you just tell us and we'll see to him." REV joked, earning chuckles from the table of mechs and femme.

Raincloud looked over at the other Spychangers for the first time since she walked in. "Thank you. All of you. But you'll have to get in line behind Spirit, she has first pickings." She joked right back.

"Hey no fair!" WARS suddenly complained "They'll be nothing left by the time she's finished with him."

The MG laughed, "I'll make sure to tell her to leave enough for you guys." She smiled again and headed out

"That was real nice of you, Mirage." Hot Shot said.

"I meant every word of it, Hot Shot. For as long as she's happy it doesn't matter who she's with."

"I think Mirage is going sappy on us." Crosswise joked.

**END**

* * *

**A/N: **Sadly, this is the last chapter for this story. It also marks the end of my RID series of stories, i hope you all enjoyed them. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favourited.


End file.
